Holiday Crisis; Cruisin’ for Trouble
by Jenny13
Summary: The Halliwells are on vacation. Its time to lay back and relax. But on the train station the sister's unexpectedly find themselves in the thrilling place of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!


Holiday Crisis; Cruisin' for Trouble 

"I still can't believe you two are still arguing about the same topic. It's been a whole day." Piper says as she walks into the kitchen while Phoebe and Paige argue where to go on vacation.

"Well how about going to New York for a week?" Paige suggests thoughtfully. "You know, party all night and meet some cute guys?"

"Nah, I want to go some place nice and quiet." Phoebe says. "How about you Piper where do you suggest?

"Well, if you asked me I'd like to stay here." Phoebe and Paige gave Piper a puzzled expression. "I mean with all the demon hunting we _can't have_ a _peaceful vacation_."

"Piper-" Phoebe began.

"What?" Piper interrupted. "I'm just saying that if we go-" Phoebe gives Piper puppy eyes, "it's not going to work." Phoebe continues staring at her and Paige follows. 

"Augh! All right, all right I'll go.

"Yay!" yelled Phoebe and Paige and gave Piper a big hug.

"Okay, okay will you let me go now? You're cutting of my air supply." Piper says.

Later…

"Phoebe, Look at this! It's perfect!" Paige says pointing at the brochure excitedly.

"What is it?" Phoebe says walking towards Paige. "Oh my God, its perfect! Paige you are a genius!"

"So you guys finally decided where to go?" Piper slowly enters the living room. "So what's the plan, Pheebs?"

"Well, we'll be having our vacation in Cornwall" Phoebe explains.

"Cornwall...Where's that?" Piper asks curiously. 

"It's a small place near London-but don't worry they have hotels which means we don't have to sleep in a barn." said Paige. Piper gives her a curious look, 'So we don't have to sleep in a barn? What have they been discussing while I was gone?' Piper thought. "We'll go to London, take the train at King's Cross to Cornwall!" Paige exclaims.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Paige glanced outside the plane window for the 40th time. "How long was this gonna take us again?" Paige turns to see a sleeping Phoebe and Piper. "Never mind" She mutters to herself as she slowly falls asleep.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Where's the train? It should have been here 30 minutes ago." Phoebe mutters.

Piper starts to worry and leans on the wall between platforms 9 and 10, Piper screams as she started to fall backward into the barrier. Upon hearing their sisters scream Phoebe and Paige follows into the barrier carrying their bags with them without anyone noticing.

"Where the hell," Piper says as she looked around the platform.

"Platform 9 3/4 is there even such a thing?" Paige starts to wonder.

There were lots of people in the place. Beside them was a boy with red hair talking to his little sister. There were lots of owls in cages hooting noisily.

A woman was coming their way, Piper stood up quickly "Um, excuse me, would you mind telling me where we are?" Phoebe asks the woman.

"Platform nine and three quarters." The woman said and went on hurriedly.

The train blew its whistle. They start to get out but the doorway was blocked. "Do you think we should get on the train?" Paige asks frantically.

"We've got no other choice." Phoebe said.

"C'mon lets go." Says Piper as she tries to get on the train and Phoebe and Paige followed.

The sisters traveled for hours, they arrived to their destination just before nightfall. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform.

"Wow!" Paige said. Phoebe and Piper turned their heads to see a giant of a man holding a large lamp. His face was almost hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and wild, tangled beard, but you could make his eyes out, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon follow me," said the giant.

"C'mon lets follow him." Phoebe starts to walk towards the giant but Piper and Paige stops her. "Phoebe we're not 'Firs' years'." Piper says imitating the giant. "But we need to ask for directions, Piper." Phoebe continues walking and Piper and Paige follow.

Phoebe approaches the giant and taps his back. "Um, excuse me, sir, is this the way to Cornwall?" Phoebe asks worriedly.

The giant gasped at the sight of the sisters. "How'd ye' muggles get 'ere?" People started to look at them.

"Muggles? Excuse me what?" Phoebe stares at the giant with confusion. "Where are we?"

"Why, yer' in Hogwarts School o' Witchcraft n' Wizardry, o'course!" said the giant. "Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and Grounds at Hogwarts at yer service, ma'am." He held out an enormous hand and shook Phoebe's whole arm.

"Phoebe Halliwell," Phoebe said, pulling her arm out from Hagrid's grasp then she motioned to her sisters, " and these are my sisters, Piper and Paige."

"Blimey! What brings ya muggles here?" Hagrid asks again. "I tell yer' Albus Dumbledore wont like it if he knew-"

"If he knew what?" Piper interrupts. "And what's with the muggle thing?"

"Oh, sorry, muggles are non magic people." Hagrid said in reply.

"Non magic? Could you be more specific?" asks Paige. 

"Well er…."

"He means people who are not witches or wizards, Paige." Phoebe explains.

"Right you are." Hagrid said in relief. "I tell yer' Dumbledore won' like it." The sisters shot him a puzzled look. "Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster here in Hogwarts."

"Well were not muggles, we're witches." Piper says. "And we want to talk to Dumbledore and figure out a way to get out of here coz' we want to have a nice long vacation."

"Ok, follow me I'll take ya there together with the firs' years." Slipping and stumbling, Hagrid led them down to what seemed like a narrow path. "Don' be scared now. C'mon."

The narrow path opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four in the boat! If ya don' want it to tip over tha'is." Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. "You three, come with me."

"How are we gonna move these things with out paddles?" Paige asked Hagrid curiously.

Hagrid smiled at Paige and shouted, "FORWARD!" and the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass.

"Cool, can' t you just feel the magic in the air?" Phoebe motioned toward her sisters.

"I'm not trying to." Piper said dryly. "Vacation remember?"

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boat reached the cliff. The sisters and the others did as they were told and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid the wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Firs' years up the stair case now, go on." Hagrid called motioning to the stairs. The students walked up to a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"You three, over here."

The sisters went up the stone steps, through the oak front doors, and off up the marble staircase, toward the second floor. Five minutes later they came face to face with a stone gargoyle standing halfway along an empty corridor. Hagrid muttered something, which what seemed to be a password. To their surprise the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. They went through the gap in the walls and stepped onto the foot of a spiral stone staircase, which moved slowly upward as the doors closed behind them, taking them up to a polished oak door with a brass door knocker.

"Ah, Hagrid I was expecting you'd be arriving soon. Let's discuss what this is all about. Quick, before the sorting ceremony starts." said Dumbledore and motioned for them to sit down.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"…and that's how we got here." Phoebe finished.

"Well I suppose you could stay for a couple of weeks, as the Charmed Ones it would be a great honor to have you here as guests." Dumbledore gave them a sidelong glance.

"Thank you sir, that would be great." Piper said.

"Now, ladies would you be so kind to join us in our feast?" Dumbledore suggested.

Dumbledore led them to the great hall. The sisters eyes fell on the ceiling it looked alot like the sky outside. Black and purple clouds were swirling across it, and as another thunderclap sounded outside, a fork of lighting flashed across it. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating in midair over four long tables, where students were sitting. They sat in a long table at the front together with the other teachers of Hogwarts. Piper scanned the table more carefully. A tiny man was sitting in a large pile of cushions beside a woman, whose hat was askew over her flyaway hair. Next to her was a swallow-faced, hooked-nosed, greasy-haired man wearing black robes. Next to him was an empty seat, Piper wondered who could have sat there? Next to it, and in the very center of the table, sat Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, his sweeping silver hair and beard shining in the candlelight, his magnificent deep green robes embroidered with many stars and moons. Next to Dumbledore was Rubeus Hagrid.

"I could have sworn he was Merlin." Phoebe said to Piper.

"I didn't know you had a thing for older men, Pheebs." Piper said teasingly. Paige laughed at her sister's reply.

"Very funny." Phoebe said with a childish grin on her face.

The doors to the great door opened and silence fell. A tall, black-haired woman in emerald-green robes was leading a long line of what seemed to be the first years up to the top of the hall. The woman placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years, and on top of it sat an extremely old, dirty, patched witches' hat. The sisters stared at it and so did everyone else. For a moment there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into a song which was all about Hogwarts and how it began, and in which helped the sisters to understand everything.

Then the Black-haired woman gave instructions to the first years and started calling out names and sorted the first years into their houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood, "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like introduce you all to our guests…." Dumbledore explained to the students who they were and how they got here. "And again as I have said it is a great honor to have the three of you here as our guests." Everybody stood up and clapped each craning their necks to take a look at their guests. "Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and sat back down. Phoebe's mouth fell open. The dishes infront of her were now piled with food. She looked around the table and saw each plate was filled with different kinds of food on the table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chop and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reasons, peppermint hamburgers.

"Hi there!" said the ghost in the side table to Phoebe.

Stunned Phoebe said, "W-why don't you come and join us?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly a hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor tower."

"Phoebe Hal-" Phoebe began.

"Phoebe Halliwell, I know." Sir Nicholas smiled sheepishly. "Dumbledore introduced you to us."

Phoebe saw a horrible ghost sitting by the Slytherin table, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. 

"That's Bloody Baron," said Sir Nicholas. "It's been nice meeting you." And with that he floated away.

After they have eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. Moment later desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding and lots more.

Paige spotted a boy looking at them; he had black hair covering, which what seemed like a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He quickly looked away and started talking to a boy with red-hair-one they saw on the platform. "I can't eat another bite!" Phoebe says. "Ditto" Piper and Paige replied in chorus.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

They got settled in an empty room with 3 beds in the 2nd floor, Paige is looking out the window. "That wasn't bad now, was it?" Phoebe said to Paige 

Paige continues to look out the window. "Uh, hello? Earth to Paige."

"What?"

"Is something in your mind?" Piper asks.

"It's just that I keep thinking about that boy in the Gryffindor table with the scar on his forehead." Paige said as she sat down.

"Honey, are you worried about a scar on his forehead?" Piper said.

"No, its just that…there's something in him-I don't know maybe its magic or something- but it makes me feel kinda sorry for him." says Paige.

"You know what? I think you just need sleep. You must have been too caught up in the surrounding." Phoebe said as she climbed onto her bed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Three days later.

"I haven't had this much fun since summer camp by the lake." Phoebe smiled at Piper.

"Yeah, too bad Prue wasn't here to enjoy this with us." Piper said. "Where's Paige?"

"Oh she went to take a walk by the lake, wanna go to the kitchen and get something to drink?"

"Ok, lets go find Paige first." Piper said opening the door. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The sisters went outside and find Paige sitting on the edge of the lake.

"Paige, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, nothing I just like the view." Paige bent down to pick up a stone by the lake.

"Hey! Careful not to fall into the lake!" a girl with red hair yelled.

"Why?" Paige smiled at the girl.

"We'll there are all sorts of magical creatures in that lake not to mention a giant octopus, mer people and grindylows." The girl explained. "I'm Ginny by the way, Ginny Weasly."

"Well I guess you already know us." Paige said.

"Hey wanna see me transfigure these beetles into buttons?" Ginny asked.

"Ok." Piper said.

Ginny pulled out a wand from her robe and pointed it at the beetles on top of the stone. And in an instant the beetles turned into buttons.

"That was-that was cool!" Phoebe said, amazed.

"Hey can I ask you something, Ginny?" Paige said picking up one of the buttons.

"Sure, what is it?" Ginny said putting her wand back in her pocket.

"Um, do you know the boy with the lightning shaped scar on his forehead?" Paige asked.

"Oh, yes his my brother, Ron's best friend." Ginny said, her face turning red. "His name is Harry Potter."

"How'd he get that scar on his forehead?" asked Piper.

"You mean you don't know? Well, it begins with a person named-named…._Voldemort._" Ginny whispered.

"Voldemort?" Phoebe asks.

Ginny winced. "Shhh! Don't not say his name." The sisters nodded. "About twenty years ago you-know-who started looking for followers. He got them too- some were afraid, some just wanted a bit of his power, all right. Those were in the dark days, he tried to take over and take more followers to the dark side. Some stood up to him-and he killed them. One of the safest places left was Hogwarts because Dumbledore's the only person you-know-who was afraid of. He didn't dare try to take over the school-well not just yet anyway. His mother was a good witch and his father a good wizard. Harry was only a baby back then and his parents stood up to you-know-who and they died. He tried to kill Harry too, but he couldn't. That cut on Harry's forehead is not an ordinary cut. Its what you get when a powerful, evil curse touches you, that curse killed his parents but not Harry, no one ever survived except him."

"So where's you-know-who now?" Phoebe asked again.

"No one knows but he's still out there waiting foe the right time when to strike again and take revenge." Ginny shrugged. 

-*-*-SILENCE-*-*-

"I have to go," Ginny finally said. "I better head back to Gryffindor tower, I've got homework to do."

On their way to the kitchen they bumped into Harry.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-" Harry stopped upon seeing Phoebe.

"Um, it's ok. We were just going to the kitchen to get something to drink." Phoebe said puzzled by the expression on Harry's face.

"Do you know where it is?" Harry asked the sisters. 

They shook their heads. "But don't worry we'll ask our way around." Phoebe smiled.

"I'll be happy to take you there." Harry offered.

"Ok, that would be great!" Piper said.

They got to the bottom floor of the castle and came face to face with cheerful paintings of mainly food. They came to a picture of a large fruit bowl, Harry tickled the pear and it began to squirm, chuckling, and suddenly turned into a large green door handle. Harry pulled it open and they entered into the kitchen.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Thanks, Harry, for accompanying us to the kitchen and back to our room." Phoebe smiled at Harry.

"You're welcome can I come and visit you three sometime?" Harry asked his cheeks turning red.

"Sure." Paige said.

Harry ran happily toward their common room.

"Uh, what's the password again?" Paige turned toward her sisters.

"Fairy Lights." Phoebe said and the door swung open.

Later they all met in the great hall for dinner. Phoebe saw Harry looking at her and waved at him and so did Harry. Piper and Paige were busy planning what they were gonna do the next day.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Morning" Phoebe greeted her sisters.

There was a knock at the door.

"Paige could you get that please?" Piper said.

Paige got up and answered the door and found 3 bouquets of flowers.

One was of sparkling, blue roses, which was for Paige; another was sparkling, white roses for Piper. The other was a large bouquet of sparkling, pink roses and for Phoebe.

"Who is it?" Piper said as she and Phoebe walked toward the door. Paige handed the bouquets to Piper and Phoebe. "Wait," Paige said picking up a pink box. "This one's for Phoebe too." She gave it to Phoebe.

"They're beautiful!" Piper exclaimed as she read the card '_To Piper. I think you're really nice_'.

'_To Paige, I think you're sweet._' Paige read her card.

She took the card off from the flowers and read it. _'To Phoebe, I think you're really cute.'_ "Who do you think sent it?" she asked.

"I don't know but aren't you gonna open your gift?" Piper asked

"Yeah look there's another card." Paige added pointing at the card stuck on the pink box.

Phoebe read the card on the box and went slightly red. Her sisters started to wonder. 

"Pheebs, what does the card say?" Paige asks curiously.

"Um, well, i-it says the same thing." Phoebe says hiding the card behind her back.

Phoebe quickly opened the package and found a book, '_Hogwarts, a History.'_ She read to herself. She opened the book and found the pictures moving and waving at her. "Hey look at this, guys!" Phoebe said changing the subject her face still red.

Piper grabs the card from Phoebe who yelled, "Hey! Give that back!"

Piper started to read; "_Phoebe, -"_ Phoebe grabbed the card just in time before Piper could finish reading.

"All right, Jeez." Piper said with a sheepish grin. "We'll find out soon enough."

"Doesn't really matter anyway," Phoebe glanced at the table. It had golden plates filled with food. "Hmmm, breakfast anyone?"

The sisters ate their breakfast from the golden plate, which kept refilling itself. Later after they've eaten enough, it faded.

"Guys, do you wanna see more of the castle?" Paige asked her sisters. 

"Sure, Paige." Piper agreed and headed toward the door. "C'mon Pheebs."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"You're kidding!" said Ron looking impressed.

"No I'm not. I really like her." Harry said as he swung his bag on his back. He didn't notice that his quill had fallen out.

"Reckon we'd better find Hermione and get to Herbology or we'll be late." Ron said smiling at Harry.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The sisters were climbing the stairs away from the dungeons.

"Hey, Phoebe, Piper, Paige!" yelled a voice which came form behind them. The sisters turned around and saw Ginny running toward them. "What are you guys doing tomorrow, Saturday?" Ginny asked as soon as she caught up.

"Nothing. We haven't made any plans yet." Paige said.

"Well if you're not doing anything, why not come and watch the Quidditch games. It's gonna be Slytherin against Gryffindor." Ginny said.

"Quidditch?" asked Piper.

"Oh, guess you don't know. It's a sport played while flying on a broomstick." Ginny explained. "If you want to, you can go to the field the teams are practicing there, at the moment, and maybe Harry could explain how you play the game more briefly.

"Sure we'll go." Phoebe said excitedly. "We'll meet you tomorrow at the library, ok?"

"Ok, I have to go to the field now. See you there!" Ginny called over her shoulder as she ran.

"Do you guys wanna go and see them practice?" Paige asked.

"Sure, why not?" Piper said.

"Hey look guys, someone dropped their quill." Phoebe said picking up the quill and suddenly Phoebe is overcome with a familiar feeling. She closes her eyes and shrugs her shoulders, as if it would keep the vision from coming. Phoebe tumbles to the floor, her ears are ringing and the usual wave of nausea fills her body. She sees a black and white image of a boy, helplessly twitching on the floor and both his hands were on his head. A man in black robes pointing a wand at the boy, his face hardly showing. Then, as quickly as it came, the vision ends. Phoebe's eyes slowly focus, and she sees Piper and Paige looking at her with concern. Her ears finally catch up with her eyes and she can hear her now.

"Are you ok?" Paige said as she helped Phoebe up. 

"What is it?" Piper asks. 

"A boy," Phoebe finally says. "A man in black a robe was pointing a wand at him, he was on the floor twitching-something was hurting him."

"Did you see who was attacking him? Was he a warlock or a demon?" Piper asked.

"I don't exactly know. But it was night time, outside in the field when it happened." Phoebe said.

"What do you think we should do?" Paige asks worriedly, "I mean how are we supposed to face this warlock or demon? We don't exactly have the book of shadows."

"Well that's not a problem, I mean you could just orb yourself and Phoebe there-incase anything goes wrong so she can help you-and get the book of shadows." Piper said.

"Wait a minute," Paige said. "You know I still can't control my orbing power."

"Sure you can just concentrate." Phoebe said.

"C'mon lets go back the room, freshen up and go get the book of shadows." Phoebe said.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Ok, you ready?" Phoebe asked Paige.

"Yeah, I think so." Paige said nervously. 

Paige held Phoebe's hand and concentrated. Paige closed her eyes and began to focus. She felt herself floating up, up, up into the air and for a moment she felt she was weightless…and then she was floating down through the bright sunshine and saw the Halliwell manor's roof under her, she past right through it and finally they were in the attic.

"Wow," Phoebe said sitting down on the chair by the table.

"What is it?" asked Paige. 

"I just felt a little dizzy." Phoebe said.

They waited for a moment then made their way toward the book of shadows and took it. Phoebe held Paige's hand in one hand and in the other the book of shadows. Paige closed her eyes, concentrated and they orbed back to their room at Hogwarts.

"Welcome back," Piper greeted the two of them. "What took you guys so long?"

"What time is it?" Phoebe said.

"It's 5:30 it's almost dark and we need to figure out who this demon or warlock is based on descriptions Phoebe gave us." Piper said.

After a while…

"There is nothing on this book about this guy," Piper said. 

"Unless its him." Paige said pointing at an illustration of a demon wearing black robes.

"Could be, but he doesn't use a wand." Phoebe said. "So any idea how were gonna face this person?"

"No, but we have to try. Piper said. "It's the only way we'll ever save our innocent."

The sisters go to the field and wait for the unknown attacker.

"Where is he?" Paige asked. "It's been an hour."

"Don't know. But it won't be long now." Phoebe pointed at a boy who was walking in the field. 

"Come on, let's go." Piper said and the sisters hurry toward the boy.

Before they got to him the man in the black robes appeared and pointed his wand at the boy. The boy began to fall on his knees and Piper saw that it was Harry.

"Piper freeze, him!" shouted Phoebe. Piper froze the man as they ran toward Harry.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked Harry.

"Yeah, but my scar hurts." Harry said.

Piper looked at the person who attacked Harry, "Who is this guy? Why do you think he attacked Harry?" She asked her sisters.

Paige walked toward the man and took of his hood.

Harry gasped. "That's Wormtail!" he said in surprise.

"Who is Wormtail?" Phoebe asked him.

Harry explained to them about his parents being betrayed by Wormtail and how Wormtail cut off his own finger to fake his death and fled to the dark side.

"That's right," said a voice from behind them. They turned their heads to see that Wormtail had unfrozen. "And you'll all be a great present for my master."

He pointed his wand at Piper and muttered something and Piper began to float up into the air. Piper's entire body was filled with pain. "You really think you can stop my master?" asked Wormtail.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at Wormtail. A great force of light threw Wormtail away. He hit a very large rock.

"Come on," Phoebe said helping Harry up. "Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast Potter!" Wormtail said, getting up. Once again he pointed his wand at Harry and the sisters, a string of red light emerged from the tip of the wand.

"Duck!" yelled Paige. The string of red light hit the side of the castle causing everyone to run outside.

Lots of people came out to look what was happening in the field. 

"Look!" a boy in the crowd, shouted. 

"Blimey!" said Hagrid. "Paige, Piper, Phoebe! Get out of there! You don't know who your messin' with!"

"Piper watch out!" Paige said pointing at the string of red light coming toward Piper. Piper froze it and ran toward her sisters. The crowd gasped and awed since they never saw what the charmed ones could do.

"Paige get Harry out of here!" Piper instructed Paige. "Now!" Paige orbed him and Harry to the back of the crowd where Wormtail cant see him.

"Harry!" shouted Harry's best friend Ron as he and a girl named Hermione came running. "Are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Look, guys I have to go back out there and help my sisters," Paige told Ron and Hermione. "Take Harry with you, keep him safe and hidden, ok?" 

"Ok." Ron and Hermione said together.

Paige orbed back to her sisters, leaving Harry to his friends. "We have to find a stronger spell to defeat Wormtail." said Harry. "We have to help them."

They hurried toward the library. The sisters fought Wormtail dodging every red light, which kinda looked like an electric current running through an invisible wire.

"Did you get him in a safe place?" Phoebe said dodging another red light.

"Yeah, but now is not the time to talk about that. Run!" Paige shouted. The sisters ran to hide behind a very big rock.

"What are we gonna do?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"Paige can orb us behind the guy, Phoebe you levitate and kick him and I'll blow him up.

"Ok, now lets do it!" Phoebe said as the sisters held hands and Paige orbed them behind Wormtail.

"Now!" yelled Piper. 

Phoebe levitated and kicked him, which knocked him out. Piper raised his hands and Wormtail exploded into pieces, but it did not work. The pieces formed up together again and Wormtail stood up and said, "You haven't seen the last of me." And with that he disappeared into thin air.

The crowd applauded.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next day…

"Morning Pheebs." Piper said. She and Paige were already dressed up. "Slept in this morning, huh?

__

Flap, flap, flap. A satin-white owl had just arrived. It tapped its beak in the window. It had a piece of parchment in its beak.

"Hey guys! Look!" Phoebe said opening the window and letting the owl in. The owl flew inside and landed right on Phoebe's shoulder, Phoebe took the parchment out of its beak and read it aloud so that her sisters could hear; 

__

Dear Piper, Phoebe, and Paige,

Hey, thanks for saving my life last night. I hope I didn't 

cause you much trouble. As token of gratitude, this owl will be yours so that we can keep contact. I hope you can come to the Quidditch match. Once again, thank you.

Harry

"How nice of him." said Paige. "Oh, she's such a pretty owl." 

"What should we name her?" Phoebe asked.

"How about Prue?" Piper said. "You know…"

"Prue…I like that." Phoebe said smiling. 

"I couldn't agree more," Paige added.

****

END!

__


End file.
